


I Think You're A Little Bit In Love With Her

by ScarletPhantom1704



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse, Chrissy is pretty awesome and really smart, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Nicole is loosely based on Anne Lister, Set in Halifax, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, So is Robert Svane/Bobo, Some angst but has a happy ending, Willa is actually cool, gentleman jack au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPhantom1704/pseuds/ScarletPhantom1704
Summary: Inspired by Kat saying she'd want to be in Gentleman Jack at Earp Expo 2019 .It's the summer of 1844 and a heatwave has swept over Halifax. The Earp household is worried about having enough funds to pay their lease and to support four adults and a wild toddler. Waverly finds herself working extra shifts at Shorty's Inn when she meets Nicole Haught, who's uncle owns the land that the Earps live on. A relationship festers between the rich businesswoman and the young barmaid. Tragedy then strikes, causing Waverly to leave behind the town she's grown up in and the woman she now realizes that she loves.Aka, a Wayhaught Gentleman Jack AU





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy this Gentleman Jack AU! After watching one of the Earp Expo 2019 panels, I knew I had to write this fic. Updates will probably be quite irregular (cause I'm a busy gal) but I'll do my best!
> 
> LOTS OF EXPOSITION IN THIS CHAPTER! Sorry, not sorry.

_July 16th, 1844_

  
_Dearest Diary,_

  
_ The heat in this forsaken town is absolutely brutal. My fear is for the crops and for hard-working farmers like my sisters and Doc. If something happens to them, I’ll be truly devastated. My job at Shorty’s Inn is quite fortunate, especially on days like this. Being tucked into this building keeps out the brilliant sun. Shorty’s does have its downsides though._

  
_ Drunken men, frequent fistfights, and obnoxious residents upstairs. Some days I wonder if I’d enjoy farmwork more than this. Tending to the crops sure seems favorable over tending to irresponsible men who try to grope every woman they see. But every time I think such thoughts, I push them away. Wynonna, Willa, and Doc need me here. Without my extra wages, we wouldn’t have enough to feed Alice while feeding ourselves. Alice means the world to so many and I couldn’t bear to think of a world without her._

  
_ Wynonna’s back to her whining. With summer being here, we don’t get many profits. Those are more reserved for the season to come. With less money comes less alcohol. You can understand my frustration when she complains about alcohol when we can barely put food on the table some nights. She’ll surely survive until this year’s crop comes through, but to listen to insistent whining atop Alice’s is quite the headache._

  
_ At 15 past 8, tomorrow Doc will be off to town with another set of pelts. As much as I hate this type of trade, it’s the best way to bring money in during the summer season, apart from my job. And surely my job couldn’t hold my family together._

  
_ Every day seems to be another stroke of luck. With --_

  
Waverly’s eyes pull up from her page as a flustered Wynonna comes rushing into the kitchen. Alice is on her hip, covered in brambles. Grass stains her dress and there is dirt smeared across her chubby cheeks. The toddler is giggling, pointing to something behind a the stressed-out Wynonna.

  
“This little bastard decided that rolling down the hill into the bushes was a good idea,” Wynonna ways with an exasperated sigh, noticing Waverly’s questioning look. Alice peers at Waverly with her mother’s eyes, lively and shimmering. “Snuck away while I was hanging the laundry.”

  
“Oh liven up! She was just having a bit of fun, Wynonna,” Waverly teases, smiling at her niece. Alice giggles, smiling back with her inherited dimple. “Don’t act as if we didn’t do the same when we were young. I remember you, on multiple occasions, soaking yourself through in the creek even after Mama called you inside!”

  
Wynonna scoffs, dismissing Waverly with a roll of her eyes.

  
Waverly fondly remembers the times when the weight of the world didn’t seem to sit on her shoulders. Back before Mama left and Daddy was killed in a freak carriage accident. Everything seemed to shift so suddenly after those two events. The world seemed so unstable, like an ever-present earthquake. Waverly would find herself falling to her knees, trying to steady herself in a world that just seemed so empty yet so heavy.

  
Wynonna thrusts the squirming toddler into her sister’s hands. Alice grabs at Waverly’s hair, tugging her long tresses.

  
“Please go wash her up. Willa is tending to the chickens and I have to get dinner started. Unfortunately, Alice’s contract didn’t include washes herself and stays out of trouble.”

After an all too familiar meal, the Earp household finally settles in for the night. A freshly cleaned Alice is asleep in her mother’s arms, her hair bunched in small curls that are still drying. Wynonna nods in and out of sleep too, rocking slowly in the rocking chair by the fire. The whole mother gig has been hard on her. It hasn’t broken her spirit, and that something Waverly is thankful for.

  
Doc and Willa are crowded around the table, dividing up money to determine how much they’ll have remaining after this month’s pay.

  
The land they live on, the Homestead, is owned by the Haught family. The Earps are simply just tenants and are required to pay for living on the Haught family’s land. Shorty’s is the place where dues are paid and Waverly often gets to listen in on the negotiations. She knows that Edwin Haught is a tough negotiator, not one to budge his prices too much. But recently, Waverly’s heard rumors that Edwin has fallen ill. It leaves her to wonder who will take his place.

  
“We need to keep these shillings for backup, in case something goes wrong with this year’s crop.” Willa states.

  
“Yes, but we also have to fix the roofing or this winter will be a living hell.” Doc retorts back, running a swift hand through his hair.  
“Should we risk the money though? I understand it will be cold but -”

  
“Willa, it would be in our best interest to risk the money. Mr. Haught has been ridiculing us about the roof for ages. Now that we have the money, we could use it to get back on his good side. He has threatened to kick us off the land if we can’t upkeep it.”

“Couldn’t he wait at least one year more? We need to be able to sustain ourselves if by chance something happens.”

  
“How many times in the last five years have we ever had an incident that required us to dig into the extra funds?”

  
“How about -”

  
Waverly stands abruptly up from the chair she’s sitting and turns to the bickering two. “I can work extra shifts at Shorty’s.” Willa and Doc fall silent. “You both are right. The roof needs to be repaired and we need to keep enough money in case of emergency.”

  
“Waverly, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I know how much you hate working there.” Willa says, shooting a sympathetic look at her sister.

  
“Yeah, well sometimes we have to do what we don’t want to. I will be okay, promise.”

  
“I have an old musket that I don’t use that often. Perhaps I can bring the old thing into the market tomorrow and sell it with the pelts?” Doc chews his bottom lip in thought.

  
“Perhaps.” Willa jumps in.

  
“Why don’t you two just shut up with the money talk and go to sleep.” Wynonna mumbles, her eyes still closed. “You got a half day tomorrow. It’ll be fine.”

  
“Wynonna is right. And perhaps we will be clearer-headed tomorrow.”

  
“I suppose.” Doc sighs as Willa nods with a yawn. Everyone retreats to their quarters other than Waverly, who finishes her journal entry beneath the candlelight.

* * *

By sunrise, Waverly is up and dressed, hopping onto the local carriage. Most people travel daily to town, catching onto Randy Nedley’s horse-drawn cart. The kind old man doesn’t charge anything. He’s just happy to help.

  
It isn’t fancy like those elaborate carriages. Hay acts as seats for passengers and more times than not, the cart’s broken down prompting passengers to make the trek to town on foot.

  
“Good morning Nedley! Beautiful day isn’t it!” Waverly exclaims, taking a seat just behind the driver.

  
“It is indeed, Ms. Earp. Hopefully not as hot as the last few days.” Nedley says with a chuckle, urging on his two large draft horses. Months back, Waverly affectionately named them after finding out they were nameless. The lighter colored one is now Daisy and the other mare is Harriet.

  
“The heat has been quite unbearable these last few days. Hopefully, a spot of rain will come through soon.” Waverly scans the sky, only to find distant white clouds. The sky doesn’t hold any promise for rain. “How’s Chrissy doing?”

  
Chrissy is Waverly’s good friend from grade school. The two were attached at the hip when they were younger, breaking into Mama’s wardrobe playing dress up and scaling the trees behind the Nedley household. Often, Chrissy was more of a sister to Waverly than Willa and Wynonna were.

  
The two eldest Earp sisters have always had some unspoken connection. As children, and even to this day, they understand each other in ways that Waverly just can’t. She sometimes feels that she can’t connect to them in the way she wants to. Most times, Waverly felt alone, isolated from her sisters, when she was younger. Thankfully, as they’ve gotten older, that emotional void has slowly mended.

  
“Oh, she’s been quite busy. Though, she still has time for her old man thankfully.” Nedley laughs with an endearing smile. “Her nose is always buried in those books of hers. She’s bound and determined to get into that college.”

  
Waverly smiles, recalling her conversations with Nedley’s daughter. Chrissy has been striving to get into the University of London. Despite the fact that she, like all other women, can’t receive exams or receive a degree, Chrissy is still in pursuit of constant knowledge. Upon their latest trip to London, Chrissy met someone willing to mentor her in the ways of medicine.

  
“I’m sure she will blow away her mentor. She’s so incredibly smart that she puts even grown men to shame.”

  
“Hell, she puts me to shame!” Nedley exclaims. Waverly laughs, patting his shoulder good-naturedly.

  
“You sure raised her up right,” Waverly says.

  
“It’s a lot harder than it looks.” With a chuckle, he continues. “How’s Wynonna been doing with that little troublemaker of hers?”

  
“She’s hanging in there. It’s been chaotic for sure, especially since she’s learned to walk. She rolled into some bushes yesterday.”

  
“Seems she inherited her mother’s spunk.”

  
“Oh, for sure. Alice is giving Wynonna a run for her money.”

  
Waverly and Nedley find themselves laughing as the cart slows down to pick up more passengers.

  
“Good morning Dolls!” Waverly exclaims as a man sits down next to her, flashing his pearly smile.

  
Xavier Dolls is a frequent visitor of the Earp household. Being a childhood friend of Wynonna’s, he is always welcome over and often goes hunting with Doc. He works as a stable hand for Shorty’s Inn.

  
“Good morning, Waverly,” he says, smiling back at her. “You seem awfully bright this morning.”

  
“When is she not?” Nedley chimes in causing Waverly to flush softly before joining the chorus of laughter from the two men.

Dolls and Nedley start talking about something but Waverly’s focus is elsewhere. Her eyes flicker across the landscape. Vast hills with open farmland surround them, being lit up by the glowing rays of the sun.

  
Wynonna often teases Waverly for slipping out of conversations just to take a step back and see the beauty of everything. Her love for life is insurmountable. Waverly always seems to see the little things: the way people talk animatedly with each other, the simplicity of fields of grain waving in the wind, the beauty of the living and the world that they live in.

  
“That Champ kid off your back yet?” Dolls’ voice cuts through Waverly’s thoughts. It takes a second for her to register what he’s saying. Upon realizing that he’s talking about the only and only shitticket named Champ Hardy, her stomach drops.

  
“Not exactly.”

  
Champ Hardy is a name that Waverly strongly dislikes. She often lies in bed at night, wondering why she ever gave that creep a chance.

  
Champ Hardy: a wealthy landowner living in Manchester, also a huge asshole. After a business meeting with Edwin Haught at Shorty’s, Champ noticed Waverly and they started exchanging letters. It wasn’t even 2 weeks into their courtship that Waverly noticed some red flags.

  
His letters became more and more possessive, claiming she was to be his and move in with him as soon as the marriage ceremony ended. It was as if Waverly was nothing more than a piece of property. Waverly attempted to reason with him, but her voice seemed to be lost in the ink of her letters.

  
After three horrendous weeks, Waverly finally called off their relationship, much to Wynonna and Willa’s delight. Champ still sends letters but Waverly never responds. They are always about how he wishes they were back together, how he wants to court her once again. More times than not, Wynonna throws the letters away before Waverly can read them.

  
“I got another letter from him yesterday, but Wynonna got to it first. She tossed it into the fire and honestly, it was quite satisfying to watch even if it was a waste of paper.” Waverly finds herself picking at the hay underneath her skirt, averting her eyes from Dolls’.

  
Sometimes Waverly faults herself for even giving Champ a chance. Many people warned her against it: Wynonna, Doc, Willa, even Nedley. But the fact that someone of his worth would want to marry her, a farmer and bartender. It was stupid thinking, Waverly recognizes now but she was much more naive back then.

  
“Just let me know if he shows up here in Halifax and causes you trouble, okay?” Dolls says, nudging the small girl with his shoulder affectionately. Dolls is the like the brother Waverly never got.

  
“Well let's hope that isn’t the case,” Waverly responds, a cheerful smile appearing back onto her face. “Besides, Wynonna would have him by the throat before I could even get a call to you.”

  
“Very true.” Dolls’ eyes sparkle with amusement. Waverly chuckles before catching view of the sunrise again. The masterpiece of colors always seem to strike a sense of peace inside the youngest Earp.

  
Before she knows it, Nedley has pulled the cart into the middle of town.

  
Placing a quick kiss on Nedley’s cheek, Waverly says her goodbyes and hops off the cart. She strokes Harriet and Daisy’s heads before slipping into Shorty’s. The place is barren, as it usually is in the mornings. The residents upstairs have yet to stir and outside visitors aren’t common until midday.

  
With a characteristic bounce, Waverly gets to work opening the shuttered windows, wiping down the tables and cleaning a few dusty glasses. She hums as she works, a waltz that she’d heard while walking by the gazebo in town the other day.

  
She’s always wanted to attend those fancy events. Dancing the night away in a fancy dress with someone she loves is a dream come true. But instead, Waverly has to opt for dancing in the musty inn, dancing alone with nothing but her tattered dress and cleaning rag.

  
Her humming and flamboyant moves stop as she suddenly sees a woman leaning in the inn’s doorway. Waverly automatically flushes, eyes flashing to the ground in embarrassment. But something brings her eyes back up.

  
All Waverly can think is how beautiful this woman is. This mystery woman has the reddest hair she’s ever seen. Perhaps she’s of Irish descent. She has these large, doelike brown eyes that seem to hold so many secrets, secrets that Waverly wouldn’t mind learning in time. The woman’s most predominant features are her dimples and that flashy smile. Oh, that smile could kill.

  
Based on her dress, Waverly can deduce that she is quite wealthy. Even though it isn’t flashy, full of jewels and bedazzled fabric, the quality gives away its worth. What is most peculiar about the woman is the length of her hair. It is elaborately decorated but quite short, especially considering the recent fashion. Waverly can imagine her red locks only fall just above her shoulders.

  
“I am so sorry,” Waverly giggles shyly, looking the woman up and down. The woman is many inches taller than her and the way she holds herself reflects a sense of confidence, which is quite the opposite of how Waverly is feeling. When she realizes she’s checking this woman out, her face flushes again. It wouldn’t surprise Waverly if her face is as red as mystery woman’s hair.

  
“Oh, it’s quite alright. You seem to be enjoying yourself,” mystery woman says with a subtle smirk.

  
“Well, I wasn’t really expecting any visitors quite this early. Usually, I am a lot more composed.” Waverly says, cringing as her voice sounds like it’s five octaves higher. She tosses her rag to the bar top and dusts her hands on the back of her dress before extending a delicate hand. “I’m Waverly Earp. Nice to meet you.”

  
Instead of grasping her hand as Waverly expects, she plants a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Waverly can feel the tingling on her hand where lips touched flesh.

  
“The pleasure is mine, Ms. Earp,” Nicole says, flashing that all too perfect smile. “The name’s Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

  
_Oh shit._


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I've been quite busy with school starting back up and with some other responsibilities. I hope you all will still stick around for future updates although. Don't forget to comment your reactions to this chapter. I love to hear your feedback. Enjoy!

Waverly feels her stomach drop while staring at the woman in front of her. This woman is Nicole Haught, as in a member of the Haught family. The same family that owns this entire town, this inn, and the Homestead. Nicole Haught, most likely to be the successor of the Haught family, saw her, Waverly Earp, humming and dancing like an idiot in an empty bar. So much for first impressions.

“Say, I feel I’ve heard your name before. Do you by chance live on my uncle’s land?” Nicole questions, quickly looking Waverly up and down. Waverly finds herself fidgeting, insecure about her poorly stitched, maroon dress. It’s probably got a stain on it somewhere from years of wear. Although her dress isn’t the worst Waverly owns, it pales in comparison to Nicole’s expensive one.

A sudden thought slips into her head: _ how would she look without the dress? _ Upon realizing her intrusive (and very inappropriate) thought, Waverly finds herself blushing a bright red. She notices Nicole’s confused yet curious face, one eyebrow lifted. She flushes even more as she realizes that she’s been asked a question.

“Uh, sorry. I live on the Homestead not terribly far from here. Cute little house. Couldn’t miss it if you tried.” Waverly exclaims brightly, her voice wavering as she tries to keep her composure.

“My uncle talks about Wynonna Earp all the time. I assume she’s related to you?” Nicole says, looking at Waverly in question, eyebrows drawn together in interest. 

“She’s my sister, ma’am. And that doesn’t surprise me. She is quite a handful at times.” Waverly giggles, some would say almost nervously.

“Oh, please just call me Nicole.” She says, receiving a soft smile and polite nod from Waverly. “My uncle’s talk isn't all about Wynonna. He’s mentioned you a few times. You’re quite the popular girl here around here.”

“Oh, you know. It’s all in the smile and wave!” Waverly waves cutely, flashing her signature smile. Nicole laughs, her eyes holding a particular look that Waverly can’t put her finger on. Waverly finds that her heart is beating rapidly in her chest as she stares back into this stranger’s eyes. And even though Nicole Haught is, in fact, a stranger to her, Waverly can’t help but feel she’s known this woman for a lot longer than she actually has.

Nicole breaks eye contact first, noticing the building tensions in the room. “Could I possibly get some tea?”

It’s a simple request but it takes a second for Waverly to process it. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry but I don’t even have the fire lit just yet. But if you have the time, stay around and I’ll put the kettle on.”

“You’re just in luck, actually. I’ll be here most of the day. My uncle has left me to collect the lease actually.”

“I guess I am quite lucky,” Waverly says, the words slipping from her lips before she realizes what she’s saying. “Though, you aren’t. I mean, lucky, that is. Finance is just-” Waverly makes a disgusted face, receiving a nod and laugh from the redhead.

“Well, sometimes we have to do what we have to do. Although, a pretty face like yours will definitely make my day just a bit better.” Nicole winks as well and if Waverly was freaking out before, she’d describe the feeling in her chest as a full-on panic. 

“I, uh -- Let me go get the kettle on.” Waverly dismisses herself, feeling the burn of eyes on her back as she makes her way to the kitchen. The second she disappears in the door, she lets out a large breath.

“That did not just happen,” Waverly says under her breath, bewildered. Her thoughts move a million miles a minute, trying to comprehend the fact that she was just flirted with. A woman, let alone the heiress to the Haught fortune, flirted with her. And she flirted back. And she liked it.

Waverly hasn’t heard of women being attracted to other women, at least not often. Maybe once she heard rumors of a woman seducing another but it was frowned upon, used as a way to ridicule them. So surely, this attraction, if that’s what it is, would feel wrong. But to Waverly, it feels so natural, so right.

By the time that Nicole’s tea is finished, Waverly finds her already sat down with her first tenant. Nicole makes quick but steady eye contact before thanking the youngest Earp and continuing with her business talk.

Throughout the day, Waverly catches many glimpses of the red-head. Engaged in conversation with her tenants, her face is stone as they try to negotiate with her. Just like her uncle, she doesn’t deviate too far from the set price.

Doc had stopped in earlier to pay Nicole for the land. He didn’t attempt to haggle the price with Nicole, rather he chatted with her pleasantly. Waverly’s sure that the roof to the Homestead was brought up at some point. It wasn’t until she caught Nicole’s brilliant eyes looking at her did she reckon that they were probably talking about her as well.

When Waverly’s shift is finally over, she runs into the back room and fetches her thin cloak. It’s full of rips and tears, but it’s the only thing Waverly has to remind herself of Mama. As she starts to exit the room, she runs into Jeremy, who’s taking over her next shift.

“Jeremy! Oh my goodness, it’s been a while,” Waverly exclaims, pulling him in for a quick hug. Jeremy returns it, smiling his flashy white smile. 

“It has indeed. It’s so great to see you. Stuff has been quite hectic these last few days. I’m sorry I couldn’t join you for tea the other day. Robin was still quite sick.”

“Oh, don’t apologize. How is he?” 

At the mention of Robin, Jeremy’s face lights up. The two have been courting each other behind everyone’s backs for years. Technically, any romantic relationship between two men is illegal and unfortunately, the penalty is most often death.

Jeremy and Robin have a very difficult relationship but they get by. How they manage such a secretive and forbidden romance boggles Waverly. She is outright terrified that they could get caught but seeing her childhood friend so happy gives her some peace.

“He’s doing a lot better. He finally recovered from that cough that went around, thankfully.” Even talking about Robin in public could be problematic for their relationship, so Jeremy’s voice is soft. Waverly can just barely hear him over the idle chatter of patrons.

“Well, I’m sure he received the proper care,” Waverly says with a smirk.

“Of course! Some vegetable stew and some other things.” Jeremy smiles mischievously, laughing in unison with Waverly. “You should come around sometime, see what we’ve done with the place.”

“I’d love to. Just send me a letter with whatever time is best for you.” Jeremy nods before looking just over Waverly’s shoulders. 

“Shorty is calling me over, so I best be off.”

“Have fun,” Waverly teases, before slipping out of the back room.

Waverly finds herself scanning the room for a certain redhead. When she finds her, Nicole is just finishing up, collecting her piles of charts and logs. Her face holds a look of exhaustion and her tall posture from earlier is slouched.

Waverly takes a second to hype herself up before approaching the tall, ridiculously attractive woman.

“Hey there. Long day?” Waverly says, clutching her cloak to her chest like a schoolgirl.

“Yes, ma’am. Dealing with ignorant assholes is by far my least favorite job.” Nicole jokes, receiving a laugh from Waverly.

“Trust me, I understand. I deal with them almost every day,” Waverly bounces on the balls of her feet, stretching her sore legs as Nicole shoves the rest of her paperwork into a rather large bag.

“Why take this job then? I can't even imagine the harassment you must get,” Nicole asks, slowly inching towards the door, a subconscious hint for Waverly to follow. The two end up walking in stride, breaking out into the late afternoon air. The sky is still spotless, not even holding a cloud. A flock of birds soar overhead, gliding with skillful movements.

“We need extra income in order to feed my niece, Alice, and to support the farm. We had a somewhat rough crop last season, so understandably, we are not fairing as usual.”

“Yes, that is quite understandable. John Henry discussed with me today about having to repair your roof as well. My uncle has been apparently getting on his case about it.”

Waverly hums with a nod of her head. “Yeah, he and Willa were discussing it last night.” Upon seeing Nicole’s confused face, Waverly says, “Willa’s my other sister. Do you have any siblings?”

“I had an older sister but she passed on when I was twelve. Adaline died from typhus, unfortunately.” Waverly lays a tentative and gentle hand on the redhead’s shoulder. The gesture is simple but so meaningful. Waverly can see the appreciation on Nicole’s face as they meet gazes.

“I’m terribly sorry.”

With a dismissive shake of her head, Nicole says, “It’s okay. But I thank you for your sympathy.”

“Did she have red hair like you?” Waverly asks, her lips quirking into a smile.

“Yeah, it was crazy curly too. Very messy, all the time. Mother spent hours trying to tame her wild hair,” Nicole says, grinning. 

Waverly finds that the hand that was on Nicole’s shoulder is now resting in the crook of her elbow. It’s as if she’s being escorted by the wealthy heiress. Both women are relaxed, slowly walking down the street with their attention only on one another. They flash smiles back and forth, conversing like they’ve known each other for years.

* * *

_ May 23rd, 1844 _

_ Dearest Diary, _

_ How is it that you can meet someone and feel as if you’ve known them for your entire life? Like the gods pushed you two together for one purpose: to be in each other’s lives. It’s a connection, forged from the brightness of the stars. Their glow holding a subtle familiarity but also a longing to know all secrets. A connection developed through the simplicity of genuine smiles and honest words. _

_ I’ve only known Nicole Haught for six days, perhaps even less than that, and I feel as if our lives, our souls, were meant to intertwine. Like a hand grasping for the grounding presence of another. She’s quite the interesting person, full of crazy stories from places far beyond my imagination. She’s been to magnificent places like Athens, Greece and the farthest reaches of Spain. Places I could only ever dream of going. _

_ She has the most incredible mind as well, constantly creating scenarios and propositions. Talks of taking a gondola through the waterways of Venice and walking through the nearby wooded forests. She has invited me over for tea tomorrow and I feel giddy just thinking about it. I’ve never felt such around my other friends, like Chrissy.  _

_ There’s something different about Nicole. She makes me feel things that I can’t quite describe, feelings that I am honestly scared to uncover. I’ve told myself to keep them buried, treat her as my friend, but my walls drop little by little every time she smiles. Her dimples could kill me, and I would for sure die happy. _

_ Maybe self-reflection will lead me to figure out what I am truly feeling. I don’t feel comfortable telling anyone quite yet, so this diary is my only confidant. Words have been with me through the bad and the good. They truly are the most reliable thing in this very world. _

_ Honestly yours, _

_ Waverly Earp _

Waverly sets her fountain pen down carefully in order to not mess up the ornate designs on the side. The pen was a birthday gift from Wynonna and Doc last year and she was grinning ear to ear when she received it. Although, it is almost time for a new one due to months of wear.

The moon sits high in the sky, streaming through Waverly’s bedroom window. It’s almost poetic, the way the rays cast onto her diary’s page.

Waverly slips under the covers, enjoying the airy warmth of her thin blanket. Something nags at the back of her brain, a thought that she attempts to keep tucked away. But with little trouble, the thought makes itself known.  _ How would it feel to be in her arms right now? To feel her body heat next to mine, soft skin flush against mine? How would it feel to be at the mercy of her very touch…? _

* * *

They are walking, arms linked, towards a large mansion. It towers in comparison to the quality little house on the Homestead that Waverly is accustomed to. Waverly had only ever seen Shibden Hall once, after passing through the property to head towards Manchester. 

It’s surrounded by rolling hills, blossoming trees, and immaculate granite statues. One is of an angel, arms reaching to the sky as a gesture of love and enthusiasm. Like the angel is summoning a guiding force. Running her fingers along the cool granite, she feels an odd burning sensation.

As if that sensation is a normal occurrence, she continues to walk with the red-headed heiress. The way Nicole’s eyes sparkle in the afternoon sun cause Waverly to smile, a warm feeling flooding her chest. The Haught heiress is truly a vision underneath the warm glow of the sun.

“And here is my home, at least it is now,” Nicole says, her voice sweet and velvety. It cuts through the peaceful silence in a way that causes the hair on Waverly’s arms to stand up. 

“It’s beautiful. Although not a beautiful as you,” Waverly flirts, brushing a stray hair back behind her own ear. The words just seem to slip from her mouth, so naturally.

Nicole smiles a silly grin and tugs the younger woman over to the front door. Her fingers are wrapped around Waverly’s wrist, squeezing gently as she knocks. The door opens on its own.  _ Perhaps it is a butler, _ Waverly concludes.  _ She surely has a few servants and butlers. _

Instead of a grand entrance behind the large doors, Waverly is met with the familiarity of her own room. Her cloak is neatly draped over the back of her wooden rocking chair and the bed is made up in the way she prefers. Her abundance of blankets are folded in a wicker basket, one that has a violet ribbon braided onto the handle.

Waverly doesn’t seem fazed by the odd fact that she is now in her bedroom. She’s only focused on the fact that Nicole is staring at her with darkened eyes. Those brown eyes now hold a storm of emotion, pupils dilated with love and lust. Waverly finds herself smirking, back now flat against her wooden door. Her heart jumps in anticipation as the redhead comes closer, her posture tall and confident. 

And just like that, Nicole’s hands are on her hips and they’re kissing. Like, really kissing. Lips are flush against each other; the tenderness is incomparable to anything Waverly has ever experienced. She finds that hands are moving to caress the back of Nicole’s neck, tangling with the small red hairs that have fallen from her immaculate hairstyle. Nicole’s breath is hot, mixing with hers, and she tastes of something sweet. Perhaps honey, or berries. Whatever it is, Waverly likes it.

The kiss doesn’t remain sweet for much longer. Passionate ignites from both women, Nicole’s body presses Waverly’s to the door. They both are in their nightclothes now, both extremely vulnerable to each other’s touch. All those heavy clothes are stripped from their bodies, just disappearing. Again, the anomaly doesn’t concern Waverly. It’s all just happening and it’s all just natural.

Waverly’s hands are in Nicole’s hair, that is now down and hanging free. She drags her fingernails over the redhead’s scalp gently. Nicole sighs into the kiss and Waverly feels her stomach jump. Her hair smells faintly of flowers, sweet and delicate. The scent is intoxifying to Waverly.

The youngest Earp feels Nicole’s fingertips curling around the small of her back, a possessive type touch. Waverly can’t help but smile into the kiss, therefore causing Nicole to smile back.

“We should take this to the bed,” Nicole says between kisses and breaths. Her voice is husky, blanketed in passion. Waverly nods, pulling from the kiss. She grasps Nicole’s hand tightly as if she’s the only thing keeping her secure to the Earth. She casts a backward glance at Nicole, hoping to come off as seductive and loving. It appears to work because Nicole’s face is frozen in a shy and anticipating grin.

It’s at this moment that Waverly is extremely grateful to have her own bedroom. This would be so much more different if Waverly was sharing a room with Willa like how she had in the past.

“Are you sure this is something you want, my love?” Nicole says, sitting beside Waverly on the bed. Their hands are clasped together and their eyes are locked on each others’.

“You are all I’ve ever wanted in this life,” Waverly says before leaning forward, placing a gentle kiss on the exposed skin of Nicole’s neck. She makes her way up the red head’s jawline before pressing several more kisses to her lips. She can feel Nicole shiver underneath her.

Hands press to her shoulders and then Waverly finds herself underneath Nicole’s lean body. Her heart quicken as her lover takes the lead, placing gentle kisses everywhere. From her lips to her neck and the inside of her wrist to the flesh of her stomach. 

And just as she feels Nicole’s hands slip lower, Waverly finds herself sitting straight up in her bed. The night surrounds her in a blanket of cool air. And when she looks around, she finds no sign of Nicole. Before even registering much more, Waverly has slipped off into another bought of sleep. By daybreak the next morning, she doesn’t remember much of her dream. The only thing she can recall is that Nicole was in it and that she really, really liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehe. Sorry, not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments, so don't be afraid to tell me your favorite part or predictions!


End file.
